Interruptions
by Hairstreaked
Summary: Syaoran can't seem to get enough 'alone time' with Sakura, and he's becoming real frustrated. A reviewer once said that this was the 'most politically correct' piece involving sex acts that they'd ever seen. Thanks! ;P


****

Interruptions by Hairstreak

Silence is a virtue. Sweeping over the robust population of Tomeda as its residents closed their eyes and prepared to let sleep overcome them as the moon shone brightly in the dark midnight sky. It seemed that this night would be as quiet as the ones before, despite the fact that the summer season that had recently settled over the city bathed the citizens in a heat wave, the sun emitting it's tepidity even through the night. But for one peacefully sleeping teenager, in the Kinomoto household, sleep had claimed her, but hadn't taken over her lover.

The stuff dreams are made of wove through Sakura's mind as she dozed gently that summer night. But the silence didn't remain for long. Sakura drowsily awoke and rubbed her eyes once she heard a small noise. Letting her eyes to get used to the dark, she stretched and yawned, then searched for the source of the noise. She finally traced the root of the sound, it was caused by a handsome auburn-eyed brunette youth outside sitting on a tree branch that reached up to her second-story bedroom window, and he had knocked on her bedroom window, trying to get her attention. She smiled and nodded to the youth as he opened the window and stepped inside her bedroom.

Sakura swung her body around so that she sat on the edge of her bed, facing the window, her legs dangling over the side. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. The time on the clock's digital screen read 11:57 PM.

"It's almost midnight, lover," Sakura smirked at Syaoran as he slowly and quietly closed her bedroom window.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner," Syaoran apologized as he approached her. He knelt down on the floor in front of her, reaching his hand up to gently stroke the side of her face.

Sakura giggled. "We'd better be quiet, my dad's not home right now, but Touya is visiting from University."

Syaoran flashed a sly, sexy grin up at her. "Well, I'll just have to investigate to find out whether or not that's possible." He let his hands slide up and across the sheer bedsheet that Sakura held draped around her to conceal her scantily dressed body beneath. Syaoran drew his hands up and gently pulled the bedsheet from her hands, then raised it off her body. He threw the sheet aside, and his eyes grew wide with hunger as he took in the sight of Sakura's bed clothing. All she was wearing was a bra and panty set, both articles were made of a semi-transparent white fabric trimmed with a frilly lace, and they actually enhanced those private parts of her that they were supposed to be hiding.

"God, Sakura," Syaoran sighed, "you do know that you kill me when you wear barely anything."

Sakura giggled as Syaoran knelt on the floor again. "Well, it is summertime," she reasoned as she ran her fingers through his shaggy auburn hair. "It's too hot to wear heavy clothing, but it's not to hot to sleep in the nude......"

Syaoran chuckled. "Then make sure you do that the next time I visit," he let his callused hands slide up her bare, smooth legs.

Sakura let out a moan as she rolled her head back. "Syaoran......"

Syaoran brought his hands to rest on Sakura's knees, and pushed her legs apart slightly. Then he inched his head forward, letting his lips reach out and tenderly plant fleeting butterfly kisses on the insides of her thighs.

Sakura groaned again. She reached behind her and grasped the bedsheet, Syaoran had thrown it there, and she pulled it forward and around Syaoran and her legs.

"You are too sexy to refrain from for long," Syaoran mumbled as he reached his hands up to her hips and curled his fingers around the waist elastic of her panties.

Suddenly, Sakura heard the sound of someone running down the hall outside her bedroom door, then someone began to open the bedroom door. Quickly Sakura drew her bedsheet around her to hide Syaoran and her scantily clothed body.

"Are you okay, Squirt?" Touya mumbled as he entered the room, weary and apparently angry over being disturbed while he was trying to sleep in his own bedroom down the hall. "You were moaning and calling out. What's wrong?"

Sakura managed to conceal herself and Syaoran from Touya with the bedsheet. Nervously she turned to face her brother, and weakly smiled. "Nope! Nothing's wrong! I just, uh, had a nightmare! Yeah, that's it! A nightmare!"

Touya gave her a strange look, as if he didn't believe her. He took a step closer to her. "You're 17 and you still have nightmares? I must say, I'm not impressed, Squirt." Touya crossed his arms as he sneered at her.

Sakura glared up at him. "Yes, well, you can go back to your own room now," Sakura waved her hand at him, trying to usher her brother away.

"Wait a minute....." Touya scratched his head as he noticed the bulk beneath the sheet Sakura held wrapped around her. Touya slowly walked forward, around the end of Sakura's bed, and stopped to stand beside his sister, getting a closer look at the bulk she struggled to conceal from him.

"Uh, you can go now, Touya," Sakura tried to convince her older brother.

Touya shook his head in disagreement. "No, you're hiding something," he reached a hand forward, motioning to pull the bedsheet away from Sakura.

"Touya! Don't!" Sakura gasped. "I, uh, I'm not wearing anything underneath!" she exclaimed as she thought quickly for an excuse.

"Not wearing anything!?" Touya reeled away from Sakura.

"I wish," Syaoran mumbled from underneath the bedsheet.

"Yes!" Sakura shouted as she closed her legs on Syaoran's head, trying to silence him. "It's summertime! It's too hot to wear anything at all!"

Touya was confused for a moment, he had heard someone else's voice.

"You......heh.......you can........ha ha.........you can go now!" Sakura blurted out between giggles, she could feel Syaoran tickling her midriff with kisses.

In the darkness Touya squinted and saw a pair of feet sticking out from underneath the bedsheet as it touched the floor. They weren't Sakura's feet, her feet were bare while these feet were tucked into a pair of worn sneakers.

"I was right!" Touya exclaimed as he shot a hand down and grasped a corner of the bedsheet, pulling it up and off the sneaker-clad feet, revealing the backside of a youth fully-clothed. Touya pulled the sheet away further, and a shaggy head of auburn hair that was nestled between Sakura's bare legs emerged from the creases of the sheet. The shaggy-haired youth turned to face Touya, smiling sheepishly.

"Good morning, Touya," Syaoran politely said as he glanced at Sakura's clock, noticing that it read after midnight. "Uh, it seems that I'm in the wrong house."

Touya's eyes narrowed to slits of rage as he glared down at his sister's boyfriend. But, just as mannerly as Syaoran had greeted him, Touya responded to the teenager. "Hello, Chinese Brat," he allowed his anger to slip into his tone of voice, "perhaps you would prefer to leave quietly than to feel my fist against your face," Touya raised his hand, clenching it into a tight fist.

Both Syaoran and Sakura stood up, and Sakura wrapped the bedsheet around her to conceal herself from both men.

"That's a good idea," for once, Sakura agreed with her brother's suggestion. "Go home now, Syaoran."

Confused, but defenseless, Syaoran sighed in frustration. Though he knew that Sakura was just protecting him from her brother's obvious threat of a black eye, Syaoran still felt the intense sexual hunger for her. He'd have to wait until the next night to satisfy his desires. "Alright, I'll go quietly," Syaoran growled at Touya, and Sakura giggled.

"You know where the door is," Touya swung his arm to point in the direction of Sakura's bedroom door.

Syaoran slouched as he trudged towards the door to leave, and he could hear Sakura laughing behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that same day, Syaoran awoke quite embarrassed. When he had gotten home to his own apartment after being forced to leave Sakura's at midnight that morning, he had decided to sleep for the rest of the morning, and in his sleep he had dreamt of Sakura with him in sultry, raunchy positions. But when he had woken up from the intense dreams, he found that his bedsheets were sticky and wet.

"Damn Touya," Syaoran cursed as he recalled what had happened at midnight that morning. "If he hadn't have interrupted us, I wouldn't have this messy problem now," he pulled the damp sheets off his bed and threw them into the laundry, then headed to take a shower.

After the refreshing shower, Syaoran stumbled down the hallway back to his bedroom, mumbling about the mess of his bedsheets and his mind in a tizzy over what he would have to do in order to prevent encountering another nocturnal emission.

".......what time is it now?" Syaoran murmured as he dressed. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, noticing that it read almost noon.

"Missed brunch......." Syaoran reasoned as he grabbed his jacket and headed towards his apartment door. "Might as well just go see her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Syaoran walked down the street in the noonday sunshine towards Sakura's house, he found that in the back of his mind he was thinking through strategies to get it on with her once he got there. It wasn't that he was a conceited jerk who only wanted sex from his relationship with her. It was just that he loved her so much, and ever since they had finally done the deed the previous month, he couldn't help thinking about doing it again every minute after, since it felt so good and it was so much fun. And besides, he knew that she wanted the same thing, the way she attacked him lustily always made him oblige.

As he approached the Kinomoto homestead, Syaoran noticed that Touya was washing his car in the driveway. Sensing that Touya would shoo him away were he to see him, Syaoran quickly and quietly ran across the front lawn and slipped through the front door of the house.

Silently closing the front door behind him as he stole into the household, Syaoran removed his jacket then untied and took off his running shoes, setting them on the hardwood floor. Stepping lightly in his sock feet down the front hall, Syaoran heard the sweet voice of a maiden singing beautifully. Following the singing, Syaoran was drawn to the kitchen, and found a young woman bent over and searching in the refrigerator drawers for something as she sang.

Playing on a whim, Syaoran stealthily tiptoed to stand behind the woman, and as the maiden straightened her back to stand up, Syaoran clamped his arms around her waist.

The woman cried out and dropped what she had taken from the fridge. She whirled around to face her invader. "Syaoran!" Sakura scolded. "Don't scare me like that!" she pushed out of his grip and crouched down to pick up off the floor what she had dropped.

"Sorry," Syaoran faked and apology as he chuckled.

"Oh, you're not sorry," Sakura sneered and grinned at him as she placed the three lemons she had picked up off the floor onto the kitchen counter, then reached up into the cupboards on the walls, taking out a tall plastic beverage pitcher and setting it onto the counter with the lemons.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked as he picked up the lemons and began juggling them as Sakura retrieved a bag of sugar from another cupboard on the opposite wall.

Sakura set the sugar with the pitcher on the counter, then grabbed one of the lemons from Syaoran's juggling display, disrupting his juggling act. "I'm making lemonade for lunch," Sakura giggled as Syaoran dropped the other two lemons.

Syaoran gathered the fallen sour fruits and handed them back to Sakura. "Mmmmm, lemonade huh?"

"Yep," Sakura agreed as she pulled a plastic juicer and a knife from one of the counter drawers. She then used the knife to cut one of the lemons in half, then took one of the lemon halves and rotated it onto the juicer, squeezing out the lemon's juices. "I have to squeeze the lemons on the juicer first to get the lemon juice," Sakura explained to Syaoran as if he were still a young child.

Syaoran slyly grinned as he took a step closer to Sakura while she worked, and as he pushed her hair back with one hand he tenderly planted kisses on her bare neck. "Hey Sakura," he whispered sexily, "you know that you can squeeze my lemons anytime."

Sakura laughed and poured the first lemon half's juices into the pitcher, then she turned to face Syaoran. "Oh really?" she thought she'd inject some excitement to enhance his question, so she suddenly pushed him back and pinned him up against the wall, her leg pressing roughly against his crotch, and she seductively licked her lips. "How about right now?"

Syaoran gasped at Sakura's sexual query. "What!? Right now!? You mean it!?" he was eager.

Sakura raised and eyebrow mischievously. "No, I still have to make lunch," she denied his urge and turned back to resume making the lemonade.

Syaoran groaned. "Don't do that!" he complained to his girlfriend. "You'll give me blue balls!"

Sakura giggled as she finished squeezing the rest of the lemons' juices out, poured it all into the pitcher, then added a hefty spoonful of sugar. "Well, blue is one of my favourite colours," she reasoned towards Syaoran's remark. "Maybe I'll check you out once I finish preparing lunch." she filled the rest of the pitcher up with water then began stirring the lemonade with a big wooden spoon.

Syaoran sighed in frustration. "If I have to wait, Touya had better not interrupt us," he huffed and crossed his arms as he sulked.

"Don't worry, he won't," Sakura reassured him as she poured some of the lemonade into a glass, then retrieved a plate of sandwiches from off another counter. "I'll just give Touya his lunch and he won't bother us," she left the kitchen with the plate of sandwiches and glass of lemonade in tow.

While Sakura was gone, Syaoran poured himself a glass of her lemonade and took a long drink. It was sweet and sour, the perfect mix, and so delicious. Its cold temperature helped to cool off some of the summer heat, but he knew that Sakura would return to increase the temperature again.

Syaoran was right. In a few minutes, Sakura returned.

"I hope the colour hasn't slipped away," Sakura taunted her boyfriend with tidbits of information from their previous conversation, "or I will have no reason to tantalize you today." she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck as she kissed him passionately on his lips.

"What exactly would you like to do?" Syaoran asked as his own hands began to journey across Sakura's back, slipping under her white tank top and searching for the clasp to her bra. He found no clasp, alerting him that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"It's too hot," Sakura groaned as she slid her hands into the back pockets of Syaoran's shorts. "Perhaps removing our clothing would cool us down," she hissed erotically into his ear as she let her tongue slide up his neck, tasting his salty sweat.

"You read my mind," Syaoran winked at her and took her lips with his into a French kiss.

As she worked her way into the kiss, Sakura brought her hands up to rub the back of Syaoran's neck. While she did this, she could feel Syaoran's hands beginning to raise her tank top up off her body.

"Not yet," Sakura stopped the kiss and reached to pull her tank top down again. "Let's go up to my room."

"Anything you say," Syaoran quickly agreed, he was rapidly becoming aroused because of her.

Giggling, Sakura grasped Syaoran's hand and led him with her out of the kitchen and up the stairs in the front hall.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, however, Syaoran couldn't control himself, and he abruptly pinned Sakura up against the wall as he planted steamy passionate kisses all over her neck and shoulders.

Seeing that she couldn't stop Syaoran while he was this aroused, Sakura slowly slid across the wall, with Syaoran still making out with her neck and shoulders, stopping when she was leaning against her bedroom door. Her hand hastily gripped the doorknob and turned it, causing the door to fly open due to the weight of she and Syaoran leaning against it, and making them fall forcefully to the bedroom floor.

"Ooof!" Sakura cried out as she hit the floor, and Syaoran landed on top of her, still kissing her neck.

"You are so sexy," Syaoran murmured his apology while he continued kissing her neck.

Sakura laughed. "Why don't you attack Clow Cards with this much fire?" she asked Syaoran as she gently pushed him off of her, then stood up and brushed herself off.

"Because," Syaoran also stood up then placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him again, "the fire is in my pants and can only be extinguished by you." he leaned in and began to kiss her neck and shoulders again.

"Oh really?" Sakura giggled at his response. She reached to her bedside table, picking up the glass of water that was on it, then she suddenly thrust her hand grasping the glass in Syaoran's direction, causing the water in it to splash out and onto the crotch of Syaoran's pants.

Once Syaoran felt the wetness, he quickly pulled back. "Sakura!" he gasped as he surveyed the front of his pants, the water soaking into the fabric and darkening it, making it look like he didn't heed nature's call or had a day-time nocturnal emission.

Sakura chuckled as she shrugged innocently. "You said you wanted me to extinguish the fire in your pants," she reasoned and smiled as she put the now empty glass back on her bedside table.

Syaoran glared and grinned slyly at Sakura. "You weren't successful," he said as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, stepping out of them then throwing them aside, "the fire still burns."

"That much I can see," Sakura smirked as she noticed the obvious tent forming in the crotch of Syaoran's briefs.

"Would you like to feel it, too?" Syaoran whispered sexily into Sakura's ear as he embraced her close to him.

Sakura let out a low moan as she felt Syaoran's hard, stiff member pressing against her leg. "Mmmmmhmmmm.........." Sakura murmured as she and Syaoran shared a passionate kiss.

From the way that the two of them were standing, Sakura had her back to the bed. She turned around, forcing Syaoran to stand with his back to the bed instead, then she pushed him down, making him sit on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked as Sakura broke off the kiss and forced him to sit down on the edge of the bed.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran as her hands gripped the waist of her jean shorts, hastily slipping the metal button out of the buttonhole then throwing down the zipper. She bent down to slide her shorts down her smooth, slender legs, then she stepped out of them and threw them aside. She stood up again, licking her lips seductively. "What do you think?" a quirky grin slid across her face as she drew her legs up and placed them on either side of Syaoran on the bed, straddling him around his waist, and sitting down on his lap. She cradled Syaoran's head between her hands, and leaned in, passionately kissing him with her lips and tongue.

Syaoran gasped as he felt Sakura's tongue exploring his mouth, almost choking him, blocking his train of thought. He lost all control, all he knew was that Sakura was enticing him sexually, and that it felt soooo good. But he knew that the best was yet to come. And until then, he hoped that she wouldn't wear him out. At this point he had broken into a sweat, and his briefs were restraining him, becoming tighter and tighter as his urges for Sakura caused him to get an erection. Trying to ignore the force in his briefs, Syaoran allowed his own tongue to work into the kiss.

Sakura moaned as she felt Syaoran's length pressing harshly against her. She let out a quiet cry as Syaoran began to tear at her tank top, his hands skating across her bare back beneath her shirt, rubbing soothingly and therapeutically. Rendering Sakura inexplicably unattached, her body involuntarily acting to the moment, her mind had no control over her body. But she could feel what was happening, and she felt violent heat, intense passion, and an undeniable urge to go all the way.

Supporting Sakura in his arms, Syaoran changed their position on the bed so that Sakura was laying on her back, her head resting on the pillows against the headboard, and he was lying on top of her. Of course they were still kissing passionately, until Syaoran had a bad vibe.

Strangely shivering, but majorly sweating, Syaoran suddenly had a fearful sensation. Gasping for air, chest heaving, and length throbbing against Sakura, Syaoran looked up into Sakura's eyes. "You don't think Touya will interrupt us, do you!?" Syaoran was panicking. "He can't! We're past the point of no return here!"

Sakura smirked as she laughed. She gently ran her fingers through her boyfriend's sweaty bangs. "Trust me, he won't. He'll just eat the lunch I made for him, then he'll go back to washing his car."

"Are you sure?" Syaoran pulled his T-shirt off over his head, throwing it to the floor, then turned back to gently kissing Sakura on her neck.

"Absolutely," Sakura reassured him as she arched her back, raising her body up to press against his. "Don't worry about it. If you worry about it, then you won't be focusing on this..........opportunity," she slyly grinned. "Wouldn't you rather concentrate on.........this?" Sakura raised her arms up over her head, making it easier for Syaoran to take off her tank top for her.

"Oh, of course!" Syaoran enthusiastically agreed as his hands gripped the sides of Sakura's top, hastily pulling up. It was difficult, Sakura was sweating heavily due to the height of her arousal, and her sweat caused her top to cling to her body. But Syaoran finally managed to slip the stubborn thing off her, and breathed in deep as he took in the sight of her bare breasts.

Sakura laughed as she watched Syaoran's eyes grow wide as he gazed at her nudity. "What is this fascination that men have with women's breasts?"

Syaoran didn't respond verbally to Sakura's question. Instead, he simply bent his head down towards her chest, lips reaching out and gently planting fleeting butterfly kisses on her breasts. Then he turned his attention to the center of her left breast, taking her nipple into his mouth and sealing his lips around it, suckling it tenderly. Sakura moaned lowly, and Syaoran let his fingers and thumbs work at massaging and stimulating her right breast. This drew a very loud wail from Sakura, she couldn't contain her reaction to the pleasure she was receiving. Finally, Syaoran released his mouth from her nipple and looked up in her eyes, deciding to answer Sakura's previous question. "You know what they say: women with curves attract men with angles."

Sakura giggled. "Oh really? So what's this, a 90 degree angle?" gingerly she reached her hand down and closed her fingers around the part of Syaoran that was making the mountain in his briefs.

Syaoran let out a loud groan as Sakura softly squeezed his penis in her hand, the pressure flooding him with pleasure.

Sakura smiled. "That's what I thought." she released her grip on him and drew her hands up around his back, stroking and rubbing his back and neck as she kissed him passionately again.

Disengaging from the kiss, Syaoran reached down and pulled off his briefs, finally freeing himself from his constraining barricade against Sakura. Sweat beading down his body, he pressed himself on her again, grinding his hips against hers, and his stiff, erect genitalia digging into her. Sakura moaned loudly, and she reached to the beside table beside the bed, opening the top drawer and her hand fumbled inside, searching for a shield for Syaoran to wear.

Once Sakura found one, she held it in front of Syaoran's straying hand. "We have to use this," she raised an eyebrow as Syaoran took the condom from her.

"Yeah, I know," hastily he opened the package, carefully taking out the latex roll and giving it to Sakura as he sat up. Sakura sat up as well, touching her lips in ephemeral kisses all over his neck, shoulders, and chest, and reaching her hands down and closing them around his perpendicular manhood.

Syaoran grunted abruptly, closing his eyes tightly and pressing his body against Sakura in an attempt to let off some steam from the intense pleasure he was receiving. The heat rising, neither of them could stand the separation any longer.

Carefully Sakura set the condom on his tip, and rolled it down to cover him. "You ready?" she smiled as she laid back down on the bed.

"Yes!!" Syaoran cried in frustration as he forced himself on top of her, his hands tearing and fingers clawing at the panties she still wore. He practically ripped the dainty underwear off her form, then spread her legs wide as he guided himself to her slick entrance. Parting her labia with one hand, causing Sakura to moan loudly, Syaoran struggled to steady his pulsating member with his other hand as he moved closer.......and closer.......

But just before Syaoran would have entered Sakura, someone knocked loudly on Sakura's bedroom door. This caused Sakura to hastily push Syaoran off of her and off the bed, just in case her visitor entered the room, and she quickly drew up her bedsheets to cover her naked body. But luckily, Sakura had locked the door, so the person knocking couldn't come in. The visitor even tried to open the door, but the lock prevented them from coming in.

"Sakura!" Touya's voice yelled through the door. "What are you doing!?" he frantically turned the doorknob again, trying to gain entry to Sakura's bedroom.

"Touya! Go away!" Sakura shrieked as she reached her hand down to help Syaoran get up off the floor, where he had landed when she pushed him off the bed.

"You'd better open this door right now, Squirt!" Touya shouted as he tried to open the door again.

Thinking quickly, Sakura threw the bedsheets back to the bed as she stood up, then she retrieved her bathrobe from off her desk chair, hastily pulling it on.  
"Hide behind the door!" Sakura whispered to Syaoran as she handed him one of the bedsheets. Syaoran wrapped the sheet around his waist then rushed to hide against the wall behind the door. Sakura quickly shoved all of their clothing under the bed.

"Open the door, Sakura!" Touya yelled again.

"I'm coming!" Sakura shouted back as she quickly unlocked and opened the door.

Touya stumbled in, obviously angry.

"What do you want!?" Sakura bellowed as she opened the door to hide Syaoran.

Touya glared at his younger sister. "What were you doing?" he calmed down a bit, but continued to glower at her.

"What's it look like? I took a bath," Sakura lied as she pulled at the cuff of her robe to try and convince Touya.

"That's not all," Touya disagreed as he scowled at Sakura. "I heard you yelling and moaning, and another _male_ voice shouting and groaning as well," his angry eyes scanned the room. "You'd better not be hiding that gaki in here!"

"Please leave, Touya," Sakura hissed as she struggled to keep Syaoran hidden behind the door. "Syaoran is not here, so go!!"

"Liar......." Touya murmured as he walked around the room, investigating for traces of his sister's boyfriend. Then he found evidence. "A-ha! What's this!?" Touya held up Syaoran's T-shirt, which he had found under the bed.

"T-that's one of my shirts," Sakura muttered, trying to persuade her brother to leave.

"Oh, I see," Touya sarcastically said as he nodded in mock agreement. "And I suppose that these are yours, too?" he reached under the bed again and found Syaoran's briefs.

".....uh, they're more comfortable than those lacy panties most girls wear," Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"So I guess you want me to believe that this is yours as well?" Touya picked up something from off the floor, and held it out for Sakura to see.

Sakura blushed once she determined what the item was. It was the small purple foil package from Syaoran's condom, torn and empty. Sakura was speechless.

"So?" Touya prompted his little sister for an answer. "Is that gaki wearing what used to be in this?"

"I told you that Syaoran isn't here!" Sakura exclaimed as she finally thought of an excuse. "Um, Tomoyo gave me that as a gag!" Sakura snatched the package from her brother, crumpling it up in her hand. Then she pointed at the doorway. "Please go!"

Touya crossed his arms as he slowly stepped towards the open doorway. "You're a terrible liar, Squirt. I know that you're hiding that gaki somewhere in here. Sooner or later, dad or I will catch you and that jerk in the act, and boy will you ever be sorry that you got together with him." Touya finally left, and Sakura slammed the door shut behind him.

"That moron!" Sakura shouted as she locked the door. "He keeps interrupting us! I think he does it on purpose!"

"Well of course he does it on purpose, Sakura," Syaoran stepped out from his hiding place behind the door, standing behind Sakura and wrapping his arms around her waist. "But now he's gone for sure, so......" his hands roamed to the terry cloth belt of Sakura's robe, untying the knot.

Sakura chuckled. "He may be gone, but he's ruined the moment," she stopped Syaoran's hands and turned around to face him. Her own hands trailed down to the bedsheet Syaoran had tied around his waist, and she removed it for him, revealing that he was no longer at an aroused state. "You see how we've lost the opportunity?" Sakura brought her hand down and removed the condom from his now flaccid, limp member.

Syaoran slowly nodded in frustration. "I guess you're right," he shrugged as he pulled Sakura into a kind embrace. "But how long will I have to wait now?"

Sakura giggled. "I'll decide," she smiled and kissed Syaoran passionately.

Syaoran groaned. "Which means you'll make me wait for an eternity."

"We'll see," Sakura smirked and kissed him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that failed attempt of curing himself of his recent nocturnal emissions, Syaoran returned to his apartment, frustrated and angry, and hungry for some lunch.

Though it looked appetizing, Syaoran wasn't really hungry for the leftover teriyaki he found in the fridge, so he just settled for the carton of milk on the refrigerator shelf at the back. One gulp of the chunky sour liquid proved to Syaoran that the milk was expired, and he spat the disgusting emulsion back out.

"Perhaps I'm not hungry for food," Syaoran reasoned as he dumped the sour, clumpy milk sludge down the sink drain and threw the cardboard carton in the trash. "But I know for sure that I'm hungry for her," he stumbled into the living room and slumped down on the sofa.

Drowsily he decided that a short nap wouldn't hurt, and so he laid back on the couch, hands supporting his head, and closed his eyes. His steady breathing soon established as he slowly fell asleep, thoughts and images of that sexy, enchantress Sakura filling his slumbering mind. His dream held him and Sakura alone, naked, and fulfilling eachother's desires by following through with the act of procreation. Even though it was only a dream, the sensations felt very real. Syaoran, in the dream, could actually feel Sakura caressing him, breathing softly, purring moans in his ear, and kissing him passionately. It all felt so real, but that dream wasn't meant to be all pleasant. In mid-thrust, Syaoran suddenly saw a light appear through the darkness, and emerging from the light was the disgruntled Touya, shouting and swearing and cursing and running towards Syaoran, butcher knife in hand. This was a nightmare!

Syaoran suddenly awoke, in a cold sweat, and gasping for air. Damn, a nightmare.......why must that terror interfere with a pleasant dream? Syaoran sat up on the sofa, and pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't still dreaming. The pinch hurt, and Syaoran realized that he was still in his apartment, fully clothed, and not with Sakura. He sighed in relief as he leaned back on the couch.

"It was only a dream," Syaoran convinced himself as he ran his fingers through his sweaty bangs. "Only a dream.........damn, I wish Sakura were here now," Syaoran remembered what he had been dreaming about. He ached to be with her, to satisfy his hunger for her. Wearily rubbing his eyes, Syaoran stood up and approached the sliding glass doors that lead to his balcony.

"I could call her........" Syaoran reasoned as he stared through the glass doors, gazing out at the evening sunset light that was settling over Tomeda. "She'd probably be eating dinner right about now........"

Syaoran shook his head vigorously. No, he decided not to bother her at this time. Early that morning, at midnight, they had tried to start something, but never got anywhere because Touya interrupted. And then at lunchtime, again they had begun the foreplay, and were about to join, when Touya interrupted them yet again, spoiling the moment. Syaoran figured that since he had failed twice in a row, he might as well not try again that day, they'd probably be interrupted again; that day seemed to only hold bad luck against their efforts to have intercourse.

So now what was there to do? Syaoran could go back to the couch, lay down, and sleep again. But he estimated that another pleasant dream would lead to a nightmare, so he decided not to do that. Perhaps he should have something to eat, after all, he hadn't had lunch, and now he was starving for dinner.

Syaoran lumbered down the hall towards the kitchen, stomach grumbling all the way there. He swung open the refrigerator door and stuck his head inside, searching for even a tiny morsel of food that wasn't decomposing. A rotten smell radiated from one of the plastic Tupperware containers that sat at the back of the shelf. Opening it, Syaoran discovered a block of old cheddar cheese, 90% of it growing with mould.

"Ewwww........." Syaoran dumped the cheese in the trash and threw the container into the dishwasher, then turned back to the refrigerator to look for something else.

A bottle of blackened ketchup, a loaf of crumbled bread, an apple core, a banana peel, a spilled can of coke, and two broken eggs in a carton. The only edible thing in the fridge that Syaoran could find was a healthy, orange, crisp carrot. He immediately chewed it down, in order to stop his starved stomach from grumbling. The rest of the rotten food he threw out, then stumbled back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Ugh, so hungry......." Syaoran mumbled as his eyes surveyed his surroundings, possibly searching for something edible. Instead, his eyes rested upon the fine gilt sheath of his sword.

"Hmph........well, there's nothing else to do," Syaoran reasoned as he stood up and walked to the other side of the room, picking up the weapon that had been laying across a corner of an endtable. He decided a quick run-through of his stances and strikes with the saber wouldn't hurt, so he gently slipped the rapier from its scabbard. Holding the hilt of the weapon in his right hand, Syaoran let the fingers of his left hand smoothly slide down the flat of the blade, following the reflection of light while it passed down the sword as Syaoran turned it around.

"Hopefully I can see her tomorrow without interruption," Syaoran evaluated his chances with his girlfriend for the coming day, then felt anger rising. "That damn brother of hers!" Syaoran angrily shouted as he took a step forward, slashing the empty air with his sword. "He's the reason why I have to keep washing my bedsheets!" Syaoran took another battle stance, whipping the sword back to strike at an invisible opponent behind him. "God forbid letting Touya get far with his love!" Syaoran's yells of frustration filled the silent air and he took another fighting position, slicing the vacant atmosphere again and again.

Then Syaoran stopped, chest heaving, sweating from the heat, and struggling to come to terms with his rage. He held his sword loosely in one hand as his other arm reached around and pulled his damp T-shirt up off his form, then threw the garment aside on an armchair. All he was wearing now was his jogging pants, his bare muscular chest rising up and down, following his shallow breaths as he held up the sword again. Through clenched teeth Syaoran muttered words of cursing against his obviously future brother-in-law, fearing the time when they would at last be related. It seemed all ill-fated predictions had rested upon his shoulders, refusing to let him love Sakura the way he wanted. It slayed him that he couldn't have that kind of passion without a fight, it seemed that whenever he wanted something, he would have to put an effort into battling for it. But for sex........that wasn't right! He should be allowed to pleasure her without having to fight off her ogre brother first! It wasn't fair! Damn overprotective brother of hers.........

Suddenly, Syaoran heard a knock at his apartment door.

"Come in!" Syaoran yelled absent-mindedly as his brow furrowed out of anger towards Touya and he slashed at the air with his sword again.

Syaoran heard the door open, then close, then he heard the light footsteps of someone entering the living room behind him. He kept his back turned and concentrated on channeling his anger to his battle practice. But then the visitor's soft angelic voice caused Syaoran to remember his manners.

"Did I come at the wrong time?" Sakura giggled as she stood behind Syaoran.

"Sakura!" Syaoran breathed as he stopped fighting with the air and turned to face his girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use some company. You cursing about my brother?" Sakura coyly grinned up at her lover as she stepped towards him.

"......uh, well I........but, you see......." Syaoran scratched the back of his head with his free hand, his other hand loosely holding the hilt of his sword at his side.

Sakura grinned as she rested her hand over Syaoran's, which was holding the sword. "Pretending you're fighting him?"

"Well......." a sly smirk was pulling at the corners of Syaoran's mouth.

Sakura raised up the sword between them, her one hand around Syaoran's as he held the saber's hilt in his hand, and her other hand gently tracing the flat of the blade. "I like this weapon of yours, lover. It's long, and hard, and stiff, and firm, and pertinacious, and clumsy at times, and can penetrate........." Sakura shrewdly plotted the words to highlight her metaphor, letting her hand gracefully slide up and down the flat of the blade in a suggestive manner.

Syaoran blanched, Sakura's metaphor was working at getting him aroused. Plus the fact that her hand going up and down the sword resembled her action of a hand job on him really sent him in a tizzy. He began to shiver, hoping that Sakura wasn't just taunting him so that she would then refuse him and relish in his frustration. "Sakura, you don't mean......"

"I DO mean......." Sakura chuckled as she took Syaoran's sword from him, setting it down on the coffeetable, then turned back to face her boyfriend. "I've made you wait long enough, don't you think?"

"YES!!" Syaoran shouted in agreement as he suddenly clamped his arms around Sakura's waist, and fiercely took her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

The kiss went on, with Sakura tangling her hands up in Syaoran's sweaty hair, and Syaoran hungrily pressing his body against hers. Tongues weaving between their lips, the two began to disrobe eachother, desiring and anticipating probing eachother.

Sakura's hands slid across the uniform muscles of Syaoran's chest, then floated down to grip the waist of his jogging pants. A few simple tugs and pulls, and Sakura had the pants down at Syaoran's ankles, and her hands then went to kneading the bulge in the front of his briefs.

Syaoran groaned loudly as Sakura's fingers tousled and squeezed his crotch, and he lifted his feet out of his pants, then kicked the garment away. His powerful grip surrounded Sakura in a warm embrace as he released her from the French kiss, then began suckling the curves of her neck. Sakura's soft purrs encouraged Syaoran's hands to remove her shirt for her, and he earnestly raised it off over her head, sending it flying across the room, then letting his hands slip into her bra to cup and mold her breasts.

Sakura moaned more loudly this time, as she took Syaoran's earlobe between her lips, massaging it with her tongue, and let her leg rub against his thigh.

Syaoran grunted abruptly, Sakura was wearing a short denim skirt that made her look very sexy. His hands stopped stimulating her breasts, and reached down, gripping her hips and pulling her closer to him. Her bare, smooth legs looked so appetizing, he couldn't wait to feel them wrapped around his waist when he'd be driving into her. He let his hands grip the hem of the skirt, pulling it up slightly, then slipping his hands underneath it, searching for the elastic for her panties. When he found it, his fingers curled around it, then pulled it down her legs, down, down, until her panties were at her ankles instead, though she was still wearing the skirt.

"Syaoran!" Sakura giggled as she was suddenly scooped up into her boyfriend's arms. "Where are we going?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Syaoran reached down to her feet, taking off her panties which wear clinging there, and threw them over his shoulder. "We're journeying to a comfortable place that will hopefully hide your screams," then he strode out of the living room and down the hall, still carrying Sakura in his arms, heading towards his bedroom.

"Ooooh, you promise me a night to remember?" Sakura chuckled as Syaoran carried her into the bedroom.

"I promise you a night to remember," Syaoran repeated Sakura's words as he set her down on the bed. "You won't like what I'm going to do to you."

"I won't?" Sakura was confused.

"No, you won't like it," Syaoran said again as he pulled off his briefs, revealing his erect state, "you will love it!" he exclaimed as he lept onto the bed.

Sakura gleefully cried out as Syaoran threw his body on top of her. "Mmmmmm, you prepared?"

"Of course," Syaoran agreed as his hand reached to a little ornamental ceramic jar on his nighttable, taking off the lid and reaching inside, and pulling out a little foil package with the word Durex on it.

"Ouch, a little anxious, are we?" Sakura chuckled when she felt Syaoran's hard member pressing harshly into her leg.

"You caused it," Syaoran shrugged as he wrapped his arms about her form, reaching to her back to undo the clasp to her bra. He grunted in frustration when he couldn't find it.

Sakura giggled. "The clasp is in the front this time," she pointed out as she grasped his hand and pulled it around to finger the wire hooks on the front of the bra.

"Oh, right. I knew that," Syaoran sheepishly blushed at his mistake, but then grew pretentious and struggled to undo the hook. He finally got the tiny clasp to unhook, and practically ripped the bra off of Sakura.

Sakura sat up, pushing Syaoran to sit up as well. She looked deep into his eyes, this time instead of just a lust expressed, there was deep forging love, a passion that she would never be able to express to anyone else as long as she lived. She slipped her arms out of the bra, throwing the garment aside, then brought Syaoran closer to her in a warm embrace, the shock of skin against skin causing her to gasp a little.

"I love you, Syaoran," Sakura whispered softly into his ear as she gently kissed his strained neck.

Syaoran immediately responded, the heat rising causing him to break into a sweat. "I love you, Sakura," he quietly murmured as he bent his head down to her chest, taking her taught, right nipple between his lips, and massaging it tenderly with his tongue as his callused hands greedily journeyed over her hips, gripping them and pulling her closer.

"Ooooh Syaoran," Sakura moaned as he forced her to lie back down on the bed, and he pulled her skirt off of her, so that she was wearing nothing at all, as was he.

Sakura giggled and smiled up at him as his eyes grew wide with hunger. She could feel his right hand gently rubbing her bare midriff, then he slouched down and tenderly kissed her stomach. She took his free left hand in her own, drawing it up to her face, causing Syaoran to stop kissing her and look, up, curious at what she was doing. She smiled softly, gently kissing his knuckles. "Such strength you offer to me?"

Syaoran smiled back. "Anything I have I offer to you," he reached his hand behind him, grasping the foil package that contained his shield which had been thrown amongst the folds of the bedsheets, and handed the small item to Sakura.

The temperature felt like it had reached the boiling point in that room, both partners sweating beyond recognition, and moaning and groaning with each pleasurable sensation they received. No sense was spared the possibility of being left out of this encounter. Taste was the salty zest of sweat on the skin. Smell was the sweet aroma of cherry blossoms weaved throughout Sakura's honey-blond hair, and the odour of masculinity radiating from Syaoran, strength and power and lust for his love. Sight was the hungering image of Sakura's shapely body, her curves and frailty that needed protection; and the muscular biceps of Syaoran's arms, surrounding Sakura in a warm embrace, and the angle of his aroused member enticing Sakura to smile in satisfaction. Hearing was the sound of the rough grunts and husky moans escaping from the stubborn warrior's mouth, and the resonance of sweet moans and soft whimpers hissing from the beautiful maiden's lips. And touch, the most valuable and important sensation of all, was victim to the constant desires of both Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran's callused hands grazing over her smooth skin, caressing her in intimate places, massaging her back, and his lips suckling her breasts, kissing her neck. Sakura's slender fingers combing through his sweaty bangs, tickling his back, tenderly kneading his genitalia, sliding over his sleek rippling muscles, and her lips sweetly massaging his neck with kisses, purring soft moans of pleasure in his ear.

Neither could stand the separation any longer, their bodies interacting involuntarily, both were blind to control their actions. All they knew were the pleasurable sensations of the other's touch, and the other's reactions to their instinctive movements.

Struggling to catch his breath, Syaoran wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. "Stop.......this is too much........you'll wear me out."

Sakura giggled as she eagerly ripped open the condom package. "Just put this on and you'll do fine," she handed him the round sheath of latex as she sat up again.

Frustrated, Syaoran struggled to put on the safeguard, finally getting it on properly. He then turned back to Sakura, his intense hunger for her expressed in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her fragile form, pressing his body to hers, and drawing a low moan from her as his erect state pressed against her exterior. His hands then went to her hips, gripping her and raising her body up a bit, then moving beneath her and finally sliding himself inside of her.

Both moaned loudly at their final joining, their bodies shuddering with the intense sensation of extreme pleasure. Syaoran supported her in his arms as he slowly began moving back and forth within her, each thrust causing her to cry out his name. The peak was there, just within reach, and Syaoran made that final push, rocking up against her aggressively, and they both reacted. Syaoran continued the motions, releasing in spurts inside of her, the shield preventing any leakage, and her channel became slicker, making it easier to continue. He picked up the pace, shouting out her name as she purposely pulled her muscles to squeeze more tightly around him, and she screamed out, being unable to contain her reaction to his pumping motions. To help calm her screams, Syaoran edged up, sealing his lips over hers in a hot, hungry, greedy passionate kiss, tongue and all, but he continued the thrusting motions, going faster and faster, as he was climbing yet another mountain, about to reach another climax. Their bodies thrashed simultaneously, sweat beading down their bodies, the heat practically burning. And then exhaustion took them, finally reaching that second climax, and they both fell back to lie on the bed, gasping for air. Cautiously Syaoran withdrew, and removed the condom, throwing it away. Sakura huskily panted as she pulled Syaoran to lay down beside her.

"Now I've worn you out," she smiled mischievously at him as she curled up against him, nestling her head on his chest.

Syaoran grinned arrogantly. "Not enough strength for a second time?"

Sakura glared at him. "No," she replied flatly.

Syaoran sulked. "But what if next time Touya interrupts us? We should compensate for it now."

"What if there isn't a next time?" Sakura smirked.

Syaoran realized her threat, and calmed his eagerness. "Right, I won't push," he crossed his arms, pouting, and scowled.

Sakura giggled. "I love you, Syaoran," she purred softly as she warmly embraced him.

Syaoran pushed away his frustration, wrapping his arms around Sakura and cuddling closer to her. "I love you, Sakura," he leaned in, tenderly kissing her on her lips.

And in each other's arms, the lovers succumbed to sleep.


End file.
